Gaining Courage
by WhenILookAtTheStars
Summary: GawainOC fluff one shot: The horse shifts and instinctively she moves back. Gawain gently puts his free hand on her waist, “Don’t be afraid, my lady,” He now whispers, his head right by her ear. His warm breath lingers her on skin.


**Title:** Riding the Wind

**Genre:** Romance

**Characters:** Gawain/OC

**Rating:** PG

**AN:** Alright, I had to allow myself one majorly fluff fic, so here it is. The characters are Gawain and a woman that I do not name. Its not Guinevere or anyone else like that, just some nameless chick.

Read if you like, I enjoy reviews just be gentle with me please for I am a sensitive soul who is injured easily by flamers.

She's timid around horses. He knows this and smiles softly as she jumps back when the animal turns to her. The stray wisps of honey colored hair tremble around her head with the sudden movement, the air drunk with hazy sunlight and snow.

"Worry not, he's harmless" Gawain states, approaching.

She turns, surprised by his presence. Realizing that her weakness is known, she blushes and looks down.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of" He says softly, walking up and standing close"You want to know a secret" He gently lifts her chin with his fore finger"I cannot stand spiders."

She breaks into a smile and laughs quietly"Spiders, Sir"

"Yes, and you'd better keep quiet about it as well" Gawain replies with a grin, his eyes memorizing her face, every feature with a calm gaze"I can't have any of the others knowing, can I trust you"

"Yes" She answers"I shall not utter a word, as long as you say nothing about my own unfortunate condition."

"Well you see, your ailment is quite treatable" Gawain says breaking eye contact and walking over casually to the horse, laying a hand on his mane.

"I don't think so" She answers with a shaky grin and retreating slightly.

"Now, my lady" He turns to her withdrawing form"I will have none of that, come here."

She obeys, but ever so slightly.

"Now how are you going to learn how to befriend a horse ten feet away" He asks, holding out his arm to her.

She takes his hand; his calloused fingers are warm despite the frigid air. He kindly draws her closer to the animal till she is just inches from its hide; the warm sugar color of its coat seems generate heat.

"Now just let it know you're here" Gawain says, standing next to her.

Timidly, she lays a hand on its neck.

"You're making progress" He says with a smile in his voice.

He lays his hand over hers and guides it down the animal's neck, stroking the beast. Her senses are alive with his touch, soft but firm. She feels so small next to the horse, but feels even smaller next to the broad frame of the Sarmatian knight.

"There you go" He says quietly, his breath warm on the area of exposed skin between her jaw and collar bone"You see? It's not that bad"

"I guess not" She manages to mutter.

The horse shifts and instinctively she moves back. Gawain gently puts his free hand on her waist.

"Don't be afraid, my lady" He now whispers, his head right by her ear.

His warm breath lingers her on skin.

"Would you like to ride it now that he's gotten used to your presence" Gawain asks softly.

"Yes" She breathes.

Without warning, he picks her up and puts her on the animal. She lets out a yelp of surprise at the action which makes Gawain bellow with good natured laughter.

"I apologize, my lady, but there was no other way to get you on the horse" He says mounting right behind her.

"You're quite right" She agrees, looking down at the ground from high above.

"Don't worry" Gawain says, guessing her thoughts"I won't let you fall."

A strong arm draws itself across her mid section, holding her tight to his armor clad chest. Her abdomen trembles where his fingers lay, the cloth of her dress separating them from her skin.

"Now, my lady" He says, his husky voice warm on her neck"I've noticed that you ride like the horse controls you." His other arm comes around and takes up the rein"You must become one with the animal when riding, a partnership of sorts"

She nods and bites her tongue. He picks up her left hand softly and cradles it for a moment. She's beginning to relax into his arms as he puts the rein in her hand, holding it with her. And they start to move, ever so slowly and then faster. Soon they are trotting through the winter drenched forest, bouncing along with the horse's strides. Soon it escalates into a gallop and they are flying. She breathes in sharply at the feeling of floating.

"Is this too fast"

"No" She replies and closes her eyes in the wind.

With her eyes shut, the only things left to consciousness are the horse's pounding as it runs and Gawain's warmth at her back, his chest rising and falling.

"You're doing very well, my lady"

"Thank you, Gawain" She says, using his name for the first time.

Soon the horse begins to slow. Soon the trot dies to a walk. Soon they are at a complete stop. And soon, she must open her eyes. She does to see that they are where they started.

Gawain slides off the horse and reaches out, grasping her hips to help her down. She puts her hands on his shoulders and slips off the horse to the ground. They are standing so close now. Reaching up, she brushes a few wild strands of hair from his cheek and traces the faded line of a scar.

"How did this happen" She whispers.

"I can't remember" He replies, his breathing growing heavier with her touch.

Gently, she lilts her face and kisses the dull wound, her hand pushing back his untamed hair onto his back. She trails her lips down his face, the horse beginning to walk away from them but Gawain makes no move to fetch it. She feels brave now, nuzzling the neck of this fierce warrior. His arms encircle themselves completely around her till she is entombed inside his embrace, guarded against the cold. He rests his head on her own. He sighs as she kisses the area under his chin; she smiles softly when her lips are met with the soft hair of his beard. She bites her lip and looks up at him. His arm is loosened and he trails his thumb down the side of her face.

"You are so beautiful" Is all he says, leaning forwarding and claiming her as his in a kiss, coaxing her lips open and exploring her mouth with his tongue. She responds and moans into his lips.

"So you won't tell any of the other soldiers? About the spiders" He asks, drawing away from her hungry mouth, much to her dismay.

"Yes of course" She answers, this time initiating the kiss much to Gawain's quiet surprise and amusement.


End file.
